Triple E
by sensei-Pusan
Summary: Some birthday presents are really good...as ideas only. Bad things happens when you try to put them into action. El decides to find that out the hard way when she wants to get pictures of grandpa Ed and uncle Al when they were younger for a scrapbook. *don't own fullmetal alchemist*
1. Chapter 1

author note: This story takes place after the ending of the Fullmetal Alchemist movie:Conqueror of Shamballa

* * *

><p><em>Omg I can't believe that worked.<em>

"Aahhh the night is just as pretty as it is back home" I mumble out loud to myself as I stare upside down at the sky. I have landed on several boxes…such and odd way to land when traveling. I sigh as I roll off the mound of boxes and walk towards the opening of the backstreet. The street is soundless with only distant animal noises to match the grind of my feet on the pavement. The backstreet opens up out into a large courtyard.

"Oh shit….this is fucking central command…..central command headquarters"

Walking through this courtyard makes me feel weird, it gives me the chills. because I have never been here before, but all my life I was told of this place. The high outer wall with the long green drapes hanging on the walls. The drapes are embroidered in gold with argent dragon in the middle. The well placed lights make the place seem to glow. Because of my amazement I stop walking once I have completely entered the courtyard. And where I stop there are no trees or bushes to hide behind….no nothing at all to hind behind. I don't know how long I stood there just looking around me when I suddenly became aware that they were aware that I was there. A blinding spot light rested on me.

"Aargghhh!" I moan as I shield me eyes from the blinding light. As I do so an annoying voice rings out over a loud speaker

"Put your hands in the air and identify yourself…I repeat put your hands in the air and identify yourself"

"Why should I? Since you blinded me" I shout back as I regain my sight

"Identify yourself I repeat identify yourself this is a restricted area"

_Oh really?...restrictred to who?_

I slowly raise my hands as I look for the nearest way out. I notice that not too far to my left there are some more boxes but they are still neatly stacked against the wall. And those boxes just happen to also be sitting in between two of those silly drapes.

"Identify yourself this is your last warning"

"…..well you're not going to like my name….but I think it's hilarious" I lower my hands as I snap back to arguing with the voice.

"Stop stalling, identify yourself"

"Ok ok…my name is …sod-off"

"What?" and with everyone confused about my name, I dart off towards the boxes.

"Get her!"

_Oops they noticed_

One man pops out of nowhere and cuts me off a few feet in front of the boxes, thinking that he can stop me.

_Think again fat boy_

I keep moving towards him as my fist contacts with his stomach, and finishing him with a butterfly kick. Knocking his butt to the ground I resume running to the boxes. As I'm running up the boxes I almost fall off the top one because I'm moving as fast as I can.

"Whoa!"

"Get her!"

I turn around to see that a couple of the men have started climbing the boxes. Turning back to the drape I back up a little then run and leap for it. Grabbing onto the drape for dear life I slide down a few inches. But I quickly climb up the drape realizing that they are now shooting at me. Because a bullet just whizzed past my head. Good thing they suck at shooting. I finally reach the top of the drape but it is still about 5ft to the top.

_Great….now what…how do I get up there?_

I climb up the drape a little more, so that I can get one of my feet on the metal bar that keeps the drape straight. Pulling on the ropes that hang from the top of the wall I am able to stand on the bar. I can now see over the wall…and wow the city is so…so organized and military looking. Grabbing onto the wall I swing my leg over and pull myself onto the edge.

"see ya later boys" Straddling the wall I grab the drape as I tuck and roll over the side pulling the drape with me.

"Oaf!" I mumble as I slam into the wall. Once I stop bumping into the wall I climb down the drape to the ledge.

*rrriiiippp*

_Rip? Uh oh please no rip._

I look up to see that where they had been shooting at me had left several holes in the drape. And now the drape is ripping at the spots where the holes are.

"Oh shit"

*rrriiiiipppppp!* *thud*

I fall with a loud thud to the ledge below.

"Oww" I moan as I stand up moving the ripped drape off of me.

"There she is!" I turn to my left and see a couple of soldiers making their way to me .

_Umm..How am I going to get down? Ah! The drape…..parachute! I just hope it works._

Grabbing the edges of the drape that ripped in both hands I jump off the edge of the ledge. Oh boy it is a long, long way down.

_Ok ok…just hold onto the drape. Everything is going to be ok._

As I slowly reach the ground, I look to see if anyone is around. The area seems to be dead. Once touching the ground I dart off running as fast as I can away from the headquarters, leaving the drape fall to the ground. I run away with the night on my side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oww!" I shout and as I'm rudely awoken. I look to see that I had accidently kicked one of those stupid exhaust fume pipes. Whelp time to get up now that I'm awake, besides I gots to make it to the East City. Standing up I walk to the edge of the roof, that I decided was my bed for the night. I start to hear some arguing voices. Peering over I see a dark skin man with silvery colored hair, surrounded by five of those soldiers from last night.

_Well that doesn't seem fair….5 against 1, those soldiers must be over confident. Cause actually I think they are undermanned. But they shouldn't even be doing this first thing in the morning. its rude to the people who live here. _

Moving to the other side of the roof i climb down the drain pipe to the ground. Slowly and quietly I walk around the corner, so that I am behind them. I make sure that I am at least 15ft away from them. Taking my middle finger and thumb I whistle at the loudest and highest pitch I can.

***tweeeeet!***

Then all six of them then look at me as if I'm retarded.

"Um...Excuse me but instead of hassling him shouldn't you guys be looking for me?"

"Huh?"

"Well I did totally like infiltrate your command headquarters then escaped from you guys last night"

"Ah! The girl who climbed the wall!... You are to be brought in dead or alive"

"I don't know about the whole dead or alive thing….but I want to see you guys try to catch me" I smile saying that.

"Get her"

Then four of the five run towards me and I run back around the corner and down the alley. Making sure that they can still see me I dodge around different corners until I feel that we are far enough away from the other two. I suddenly speed up and make a sharp turn around a corner. And I climb up the nearest rain pipe, only far enough so that I am out of their eyesight. Once they have passed I hesitantly climb back down the pipe and back track a little to make space between myself and those four. While walking backwards I am suddenly pulled into one of the side alleys behind a dumpster.

"Whoa!"

"Ssshhh" someone whispers as a large hand covers my mouth as I am pressed up against the wall. Shifting my eyes upward, I see that it is the dark colored man from before.

_Huh? What? Why are you here? I did that so you could escape._

Then suddenly the men that were chasing me go past us in the opposite direct, looks like they are going back to regroup with the other man. But as they passed us, he pressed him body even more against me and the wall, leaving no space as we became one with the wall.

_Woo ho hoo…there is definitely no space for Jesus…besides I can feel that he is very muscular….hmmm….wait focus! Stop thinking about his body._

"This way" he whispers as he leads me by the hand down the alley. We move quickly and quietly without stopping until we reach the river. Ducking under one of the bridges do we finally stop and the silence is broken.

"Who are you and why did you do that?" he turns around to face me like he is god at the last judgment.

"Oh well….. No offense….. But that wasn't a fair fight, 5 to 1, I had to help a little" I twitch a little at his poker face, his really good poker face.

"…..where are you from?"

"…from far away…but if you don't mind could you point me in the direction of the East City"

"With the military now looking for you, you want to go to the East City?"

"Yes I must go there"

_mmm…he's very good at intimidation._

"…well then come with me, I have a mission that needs my assistance there" he turns away as he starts to walk out from underneath the bridge.

"Ah thank you…but may I ask what is your name?"  
>he pauses for a moment<p>

"Scar, now let's go it will take three days to get there"

"Ok" I start to follow and as I do so my brain clicks.

_Scar….Scar…Scar…that was the name of the Ishvalan revolutionary renegade….grandpa said that it was hard to tell exactly what side he was on because he became a serial killer of…state alchemists…but he was a good man That was mainly consumed by anger and hatred that formed from the civil war._


End file.
